06 - Mot sør
Ved den hvite obelisken finner dere Fossur av Fogur liggende for døden. Det viser seg imidlertid at dere ikke har møtt Fossur før, men en slags falsk kopi. Fossur forteller nemlig om at for syv uker siden kom det en mørk skygge inn over Fogur, som omkranset byen og gjorde byens innbyggere til udøde døde eller tok dem over. Fossur forteller videre at han så en skikkelse på hest ved utkanten av byen i det han rømte. Ved denne skikkelsen, som han sa at det var vanskelig å holde blikket på da han endret seg konstant, stod det udøde døde skjeletter i tillegg til Fanny, byportens vokter. Fossur rømte mot fjellene i nord, der han fra toppen av fjellet så ut over den ødelagte byen Firthalos. Lenger nord så han den røde dragen fly i formasjon med ørner og drageliknende menneskevesen i retning Ragmardam. Lenger nord igjen så han en sort obelisk i det fjerne... Foss dro tilbake til Slettnadal og forsøkte å komme seg videre sørover mot hårfotbyen Drehy, men kollapset ved obelisken. Dere sender Fossur av gårde sammen til Sahara Nite sammen med Miron, før dere selv setter kursen mot passet i sørvest. Passet er omkranset av ruiner av en oldtidsby, og ved passets inngang står en Kalthasisk vakt som dere snakker med. Han har ordre om å passe på at ingen kommer gjennom passet, og skal rapportere til Kalthasiske soldater det forsterkede Sahara Nite. Vakten forteller dere at Kalthasiske styrker nå har forsterket Sahara Nite mens det gjøres forberedelser til krigen mot Fogurs og dets mørke krefter. I den anledning har Ditlef ankommer Sahara Nite, og i deres fravær foregår det forhandlinger om å at Sahara Nite skal underlegges det Kalthasiske dronningriket. Samtidig forteller vakten at situasjonen er uavklar og prekær i både Tyvtam og Gash. De vet ikke egentlig hva som foregår der, men frykter at situasjonen vil bli værre over tid dersom de ikke får hjelp. Videre reiser dere til Sahara Nite. Landsbyen er tydelig forsterket av Kalthas, og dere blir møtt av jubel og glede. Det ser ut til at innbyggerne føler på nytt håp. I mellomtiden har scenent til Olav fått en ny innflytter. Ragnar, en bonde i landsbyen, har gjort om scenen til sitt bosted i deres fravær. Olav lar han få bo på scenen intil videre, og gjør en avtale med handelsmannen Destan om at det skal bygges et eget hus til Ragnar. Dere flår dragehodet og monterer dette på Olavs scene, til stor jubel av befolkningen. Sahara Nite får +1 i moral. I kommandantboligen '''møter dere Ditlef, Ragar og Till. Till er sint og fortvilet over sin søsters død, og virker å være i svært dårlig forfatning. Han fabler om å reise nordover mot Ragmardam alene for å drepe dragen og hevne sin søster, men blir stoppet av Ragar. '''Kalthas ønsker at Sahara Nite innlemmes i dronningriket, samt å bistå i krigen med alle kampdyktige i byen. Kalthas er redd for at de mørke kreftene i det som var Fogur har fått kontroll over hårfotteknologien som gjør at store grupper og til og med områder kan flyttes på et blunk fra ett sted til et annet. De anser det derfor som uhyre viktig å få stoppet Fogur, og de har planer om å gå til krig snart. Dere gjør en avtale om at Kalthas overtar byens millitære styre, men at dere beholder det sivile styret. I tillegg går dere med på at 60 % (137) av landsbyens kampdyktige innlemmes i Kalthas sin hær. Samtidig lover Ditlef at disse skal bli spredt utover i hæren og ikke brukes som kannonføde. Videre har om lag 15 innbyggere, en av disse Till, begynt å vise tegn på forvirring, aggresjon og galskap. Samtlige av disse har på ett eller annet vis vært i kontakt med de gale bandittene som angrep landsbyen for en tid tilbake. Dere frykter at dette er en slags sykdom, og avgjør at det skal bygges en "sykehus" / "fengsel" / "oppbevaringshus" ved Tiva's Emporium for de som viser symptomer. Ut over dette ber dere landsbyens snekkere og byggere om å fokusere på å bygge (i rekkefølge) mens dere er borte. Dette vil kunne ta flere uker. # Vollgrav rundt landsbyen # Kloakksystem som renner ut i vollgraven # Forsterkede bymurer med spikes Som følge av avtalen vil Kalthas bidra med ytterligere ressurser og opptrening av kampdyktige i byen. Videre besøker dere Tiva's emporium og gir Tiva skinnet til dragehodet. Mohinder legger inn en bestilling på en rustning for sveklinger. Tiva sier at han skal se hva han kan få til, men at dette vil ta tid. I tillegg leier Aranor gnomen Abel til å bli en følgesvenn. Abel er engasjert, høylytt og motivert for å hjelpe! Dere legger igjen disken til det Fogurske Fabriamet i utkanten av Sahara Nite, og informerer Ragar om at de kan reise til dere ved behov. Dere drar tilbake mot sør og inn i passet. '''Reisen tar fire timer. På vei gjennom passet møter dere en flyvende brennende hest og tre hesteliknende demoner med horn (satyrer). Dere dreper alle disse. '''Gjennom passet står dere på en høyde og ser ut over et varmere og tørrere landskap. Mot sør ligger Tyvtam, og bak det står den grønne obelisken. Fra området ved obelisken stiger det røyk. Dere rir mot Tyvtam. '''Tre vakter kommer ridende i møte. Alven Kalmar, lederen av de tre, er skeptisk til dere og etterspør forsterkningene som de har sendt bud på. Han blir fortvilet når han får vite at dere ikke har hørt om noe forsterkninger, og at det kun er dere fire som har ankommet. Kalmar og de to andre eksorterer dere inn i Tyvtam. '''Inne i Tyvtam drar dere rett mot universitetet. Innenfor møter dere resepsjonisten og alven Lumi Lumosi. Lumi forteller at 2/3 av innbyggerne i Tyvtam er i krigen for å forsvare obelisken, og at de er omringet og går tom for ressurser. De som gjenstår i byen er kun de som er essensielle for videre og drift og de som ikke kan kjempe. Videre forteller Lumi om at rektor Ørnben, et dragebarn av tåkelandet Daxtham, er fanget i byens fengsel. '''Han ble arrestert for å ha bedrevet farlig magi og tilkalt seg rare ørnedyr i forkant av at obelisken oppstod. Han ble arrestert for å skape frykt og begjære dommedagsprofetier... Det skulle likevel vise seg at han hadde rett, men det er ingen som har forsøkt å frigjøre han fordi ingen vet hvordan man kommer seg ut av fengselsdomen når man først har gått inn. Ørnen beskrives ellers som en bra fyr, om noe litt spesiell i oppførsel og utseende... '''Lumi nevner også en ny utenlandsk leder som har tatt over Gash, uten at han helt vet hva det egentlig handler om. Han sier også at Gash er hvitlysets hovedstad, og at mange troende fra Tyvtam har dratt dit for å slutte seg til den nye lederen. Aranor snakker med andre ansatte på biblioteket. Han får vite mer om Danlyn: Danlyn er en blanding av Jruskap og menneske, og er den første av Odro sine barn. Man tror at det er han som kan ha stått bak dragens gjenoppstandelse og gjenforeningen av Helmagard og Odro. Han sies å være en agent av Odro. De som fortsatt jobber på universitetet prøver å finne mer ut om Danlyn og i tillegg forsøke å finne ut hvordan han kan beseires. De har ikke funnet ut noe ennå, men de tror at Danlyn innehar egenskaper som gjør at han kan påvirke mentaltilstanden til andre vesner, eller kanskje også få de til å følge han. Det nærmeste de har å gå på når det gjelder hvor Danlyn er, er vitnesbyrder om en skyggende, flakkende, farget skapning... Mohinder leter i universitetsbiblioteket og finner en hvit bok. I et utdrag leser han følgende: ''Faln, Den Ene Gode Gud, venter en seirende. Han forkastet Dragegudene hit til vår verden, en slagmark, en liten verden i den store helheten. Den Ekte Verden, selve paradiset, ligger forbi, der Faln regjerer . I søken av det gode må den vonde handling tåles, hvis det skal være en seirende, en ekte gudedom. Faln er i vår rekkevide. Vi strekker oss ut, mot hennes søvlige hvitlys...i paradis.'' Mohinder finger også to spell scrolls: Speak with dead og Wall of fire. Olav leter mer rundt i biblioteket og finner Ring og jumping.